The prophecy
by V4mp5hForever
Summary: The prophecy foretold that they were meant to change the next generation of vampires, the only problem is how can their tribes get pass their differences and let the prophecy happen? Romance/fantasy  RobxStar/Dick&Kor, BB&RR, Cy&Kar.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: History

I was the princess of the Tameranien tribe, He was the prince of the Gotham tribe. All the girls wanted him, you could even call him the playboy of all the tribes. His tribe was the first to come making them the most powerful vampire tribe in the world. His tribe walks amongst the humans luring them into their nightclubs or I call them dens. Most vampire tribes are envious of the Gotham tribe and try to take them down. Foolish of them to do so since they are the first vampire tribe, my tribe ranks in second place making us the second most powerful vampire tribe in the world. We hid in the shadows keeping to our own business, we only go out to collect necessary things to survive, but now things are changing all the princess and princes are turning hundred and eighty years old which means a mate will be chosen for us. We don't get to chose are mates we must participate in the blood diamond Engagment and from the cup of eternal life will the name of the mates be called. A new generation is starting and I can't help but wonder if it's going to take a turn for the good or for the worse.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I Don't Own Teen Titan...This is my First Teen Titans FanFiction please know that I understand the chapters are short, but I promise to get better,I'll try to update regularly and if I cant I'll write a note. Please inbox me if you have any questions,comments,or concerns. Also and Ideas for this story are favored.

Chapter 2: Anders Tribe

My name is Kori (starfire) Anders, I am 180 years old and I am the heiress to the Anders tribe. I have long red hair that reaches my waist, emerald green eyes, tan skin(even though I'm a vampire). I love to read and be with my friends, my favorite color is purple, and I am the first most powerful vampire heiress in the world. I have friend from all different tribes, but my two closest friends are, Rachel Roth heiress of the Raven Tribe. Rachel has long raven hair that passes her shoulder blades, dark midnight eyes, and very pale skin, and Karen Breecher heiress of the Breecher tribe, Karen has short hair that goes past her ears, dark brown eyes, and dark skin. We been best friends since we were little girls and we always have each others back. They are both the same age as me which means we are dreading together about the blood diamond engagement. We been sitting around counting down the weeks we have left before the big celebration.

"Do you guys want to go do something, I mean I don't see the point of mopping around and waiting for this ridiculous celebration, plus I don't want to wait around for Mrs. Louise to make us do another practice round of the waltz." Karen stated. I giggled while Rachel rolled her eyes and stood up, we started to head toward the door, but all of a sudden the door bursted open. In came Victor Stone heir of the Stone Tribe best friends with Gar and Richard and Garfield Logan a.k.a "Gar" heir of the Logan Tribe and best friends with Victor and Richard. Following right behind them was Richard Grayson. They came in looking like something was bothering them and by the way they bursted through the door I knew it wasn't good. " Hey guys whats going on?" I asked. I noticed Richard never took his eyes off me since coming through the door, even though I'm trying not to look back at him in cant help but feel his gaze on my body. It sent shivers running through me, I hated the way he made me feel, but what i hated even more was the way he makes my body react.

"We have some good news and some bad news." Victor said, moving closer to Karen. " Good news is we dont have to practice anymore for the celebration, no more dancing, or etiquette class." Gar stated as he looked at Rachel and gave her a small smile. "Okay that's the good new, it's actually great news what about the bad?" I was so curious, but I never should of asked. "The Blood Diamond Engagement celebration as been moved up to this weekend." Richard spoke up and I finally looked at him in shocked. The room was silent Karen went still and stopped breathing and Rachel was emotionless, but I could tell she was very nervous inside. We all were, because not only is our live about to change, but a new generation was about to come too life.

Questions/Comments?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: so I been getting decent reviews I am trying to work my way up to longer chapters, but again I am trying, if you don't think this story is good at all please tell me so I can delete it. Thanks and here the third chapter!

Kori's Pov

I stood their shock, I couldn't move, couldn't breath (even though I don't need to breath to survive). I have never heard of a vampire being in shock so I am happy to say I am the first. Karen,Rachel, and I looked at each other trying to see if any of us can comprehend on what Richard just said. I turn toward Victor and Gar, "Is it true, is Richard telling the truth?" "Why would I lie about something important as the Blood Diamond Engagement?" I turned to Richard and was about to give him a shit load of reasons, but Karen beat me to it. "Because your a douche bag that likes to fuck anyone or anything in a skirt! You asshole!", "Jealous that I get laid more than you do, huh Karen?"

"Why you piece of shit! I should just rip off your tiny little..." Victor was able to catch Karen before she did any harm to Gotham's prince or his man parts. "Well Karen I didn't expect you to be tamed by Vic, I mean his a strong dude and all, but the way you walk around and throw yourself at others it's hard to imagine you being tamed by any man let alone Vic." Richard stated. He didn't just fucking say that to Karen out of all people. "Dude Richard seriously man that's my girlfriend your talking too!"

" Sorry Vic, but she is fucking insane, especially to talk to someone who is higher authority then her." "Seriously you guys I don't think this is the time to be talking about who is high then who! We are literally about to find out who are soulmates are! Not a good time, we need to start preparing!" Gar was right were sitting here comparing who is higher and who is trashier then the other. " His right for once." Rachel stated "Oh come on Rae you have to give me more credit then that!" "My name is not RAE!" "Okay Rachel chill out your just like Karen over their, acting all wild and psychotic." "What the hell did you just call me?" "Yeah you piece of shit, answer to Rachel now tough guy!" "We'll why don't I just run home and cry to my mommy?" I knew I had to end this, if I don't Rachel will definitely help Karen cut Dick's penis off. "Enough Dick knock it off and stop being an ass!" "What did you just call me?"

Damn and to think I wanted to end this...oh well. "I called you by your name Dick! Did I stu..stu..stutter! Your acting like a huge Ass right know and not focusing at all on the problem at hand here, No your not being a leader at all like you claim to be! Your causing more problems then needed, I get your scared but we all are! So stop acting like and ass, and get your head out of your ass and lead us like your suppose too! Everybody looked at me in awe, I have to admit it I am shocked myself! I turn back to Dick, he has a look of rage and if I am not wrong, but also fierce want and passion written all over his face. I look away afraid that his gaze will eat me alive, and try to focus on what to say next, but I can't help but squirm under his heated gaze.

"Everyone except Kori get out, go to your rooms and prepare for tomorrow as you all know that th Blood Diamond Engagment is the main event of the night." Richard demanded in a voice that made my women parts clench and drench. Victor and Gar looked at me sympathetically, while dragging of a worried and frustrated Karen and Rachel. I kept my back facing Richard and watched them pile out and the door shut behind them. Leaving Richard and I alone together, I could feel his eyes on me, the air started to electrify with passion and lust. Next thing I know I am pinned to the wall, my arms above my head, and looking into sapphire eyes. Richard just held me there, his eyes roaming over my whole apperance, until he finally looked into my eyes and said "So do you want to repeat what you just said to me?" That's when I knew that I was in dip shit.

Questions/Comments? If you don't like it please tell me and I'll delete iT!


End file.
